


Ash to Ashes, Dust to Dust

by NyoTheNeko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - DC Comics, Alternate Universe - Still Are Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale as Batman, Everyone is a superhero, F/F, F/M, Genius Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Good Theo Raeken, Hales as Batfamily, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Scott McCall as Superman, Scott is a Bad Friend, Superhero Derek, Superhero Stiles Stilinski, Vigilante Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyoTheNeko/pseuds/NyoTheNeko
Summary: Fire. Ash to Ashes, Dust to Dust.Derek is Batman, Stiles is just another vigilante without a mask.Derek has a family, a pack, and no place to take in a boy with too much in his veins. Stiles just looks for a moment away from the boredom.They're both broken, maybe never to be mended. Yet their paths are twined.





	Ash to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my very first time writing a fanfic in English, even more so writing on AO3! Also, seeing as I am not from the English-speaking part of the country, please let me know any mistakes you find! I'm nervous about posting this, but it was staying in my head.
> 
> Not too sure how long you might have to wait for each update, I have a lot to do (college) and will just write whenever I fancy. Characters might be a bit OOC, but I had to mash the DC Universe and the Teen Wolf characters, so of course, I had to do a few changes here and there. Still, this is all non-canon anyway, so a lot of backstories are changed and thus, changes the people this is about, a little bit at least.
> 
> Tags may change as the story is still evolving!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!

He wasn't afraid of bats. That's always the first thing he thought about, when he saw them, all skin-tight costumes, in black, red and blue, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, from gunshot to horrified cry. He was never afraid of bats and certainly not afraid of them. Sometimes, he wanted to laugh, seeing them like this, soaring through the night... it always reminded him too much of _him_. It wasn't painful, not that much could make him feel anything these days, but it wasn't good either. Not one of the memories he liked to remember. Tonight wasn't different, Gotham was always the same, whatever his father - his _commissioner_ father - tried, it would never change. Maybe it was their fault, it was certainly his. Violence breed violence, and he wasn't one to go easy on anyone. Much less criminals.

Stiles took a step into the light, cigarette still between his nimble fingers, between his slightly parted lips. He was still taking drags of it, looking up to the rooftops, not paying attention to the ash falling. There was one more of them up there today. He couldn't recognize the costume, not from down here, not with the light right next to his eyes. Certainly done on purpose, knowing how the Bats made always sure to travel without being seen, or heard. Yet, he always saw them, several times a night. And they never paid attention to him. Hardly anyone ever does.  
He closes his eyes, exhales from his nose, letting the smoke go up to the sky. It changes nothing. This is Gotham. And wherever the bats go, there is always more, always somewhere else he needs to be. This is not.... _there_. No one will come in the blink of an eye. There is no Flash, there is no... There are only bats and a few ashes on the ground. Just Stiles and them.

"I hope this isn't weed."

A smile tucks on Stile's face, amber eyes shotting open in amusement, and turning in one swift movement, cigarette between the lips,m hand in the pockets. He's playing coy, but he knows his friend will not fall for it. After all, he's not the one that can manipulate people with only his voice. The other man is still in the shadows, barely visible, but the amber-eyed man knows very well what he is wearing. Just like every night, the same clothes every night, like a uniform. Nothing fancy out of spandex like the bats, just some normal clothes, all black with a bit of purple to go with it. Because purple is the color of Orpheus. Purple is the color Stiles chose for Theo, for when he dons his mask. For when he stops being the lawyer and starts being the vigilante. For when he stops masking his voice and uses them to stop the criminals he can't get in court.  
Not that anyone would believe that Theo never uses his power during his day job. Manipulative bastard.

"And if it was?"

The words are mumbled because of the cigarette still between his lips, making Orpheus snort. Stiles just smiles that shit eating grin, unperturbed of the fact that the end of it is starting to fall slowly. The masked hero just takes a step, takes the cigarette in his hands and makes the ashes drop, before holding it back to him, a grin of his own. Stiles laughs, more of a bark, quickly there and gone, before hitting his friend lightly on the shoulder and flicking the cigarette to the ground. He had finished with this one anyway.  
Theo just shrugs, looking back up where Stiles did before, grin fading into a little frown. There's nothing here anymore, but they both know what was there before. Nothing that could stop them from continuing their nightly activities. Even if... even if the one and only Batman came to Theo once, during the day, and made it quite clear that he knew who he was. Who he was at night, what he could do. And that he would always keep an eye on him, making sure he stayed good, ready to take him down. Stiles never had this problem, never met the bats, never tried to. He's not fond of hero worship, doesn't particularly want to know them or help them. Orpheus is never with them either, but the lawyer he was in the daylight helped them often. Because having connections in real world helped sometimes more than brain and fist used in the night.

"Do you have someone for us tonight or is it just a courtesy call?"

It's really not that Theo never comes to visit, after all, they are best friends, or as close as they can be to that when it's _Stiles and Theo_ we're talking about. One of them is a lawyer always in suits, while the other one is living most of the time in the streets or in a ratty apartment. Which has always been a point of tension between them, because Theo knows Stiles can do so much better, _do so much more_. But there's a lot Stiles could do, that he doesn't. There's a lot he won't let himself do, not again.

Orpheus just turns to him, face neutral. Ah... it's one of those visits. Shoulders squared, yet face calm. eyes determined, yet an easy smile. This is lawyer Theo. This is best friend I-want-to-help-you Theop. This is about his father no doubt.

"Batman came to see me." Stiles doesn't answer, knows his friend likes to talk and hear his own voice, but mostly just likes drama. "He's investigating about your father."

Which really is no surprise. The Bat is paranoid, likes to have plans about his plans. Likes to know that everything is all good. Really, Stiles is more surprised that he hasn't met him yet, seeing as - hello! - commissioner's son here! But maybe the fuck-up son of the head of Gotham's police is not that interesting. Not when said son is so careful to never cross paths with him.  
So he just raises an eyebrow, prompting his friend to continue, while his hands start to tap-tap-taping a rhythm somewhere on his thigh. After all, he was never one for standing still, talking.

"Actually, he's found work from your mother."

Which is actually far more surprising. Because her mother was a scientist and worked for some quite shady people. Which was why his parents divorced. But it doesn't matter now because she's dead. Died years ago, so long ago, that the mention of her name doesn't even provoke an emotion in him. It's not like much does anyway.

"I think he found you."

Which _oh_. That might be a problem. Theo is actually concerned, which should be worrying. But Stiles is never worried or at least this is what he always pretends, and just smiles, shrugging and turns back into the alley, going to the opposite side of town from where the bats were heading. Like every night. He hears Orpheus sigh and follow him, but he is all nonchalance, throwing an arm around the masked man's shoulders. Yet they both know that Stiles' brain is already firing on all cylinders.

Batman interested in him is bad. Not tragic, but not good. And Stiles has to make sure that no one gets hurt because of that, because of him. Because of what he does at night. Because even if he doesn't have a mask he still has a name.  
And "Ash" is certainly not someone the bats would like very much.


End file.
